Onagai Senpai!
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: sUgAr SuGaR rUnE cRoSs-OvEr! Chocolat and Vanilla's class has a new student; guess who? the new girl is a famous actress 2 years older, who came to the school to study up on the role of a 5th grader. SXA CXP CXM
1. kick ass, girls!

Onagai Senpai

Onagai Senpai!

"Get outta the way!" the red-head yelled, plunging through school students, dragging along the hand of her best friend and rival.

"Chocolat-chan, please slow down." The blond girl whimpered. "Class isn't going anywhere and the day won't be over sooner this way."

Chocolat puffed out her cheeks. "Maybe it will, Vanilla!" as they tumbled through the hallways. "Me and Mi-chan are making plans for this weekend! Soccer tournament!" as they bounded into the classroom, Chocolat dropped the dizzy girl in their two-person desk, then ran over to where her friend Mimura was sitting. They chatted for a while, and Vanilla put on her peek-a-boo glasses. _It's still there,_ she sighed, shaking her head. _Mimura-kun has a purple heart. He's in love with Chocolat-chan._ placing her head on her desk; she buried her face in her arms, thinking of the event that happened the previous afternoon.

_Bold is thoughts._

_FLASHBACK_

"_HAHA! You're so weird, Cocoa!" the spike-haired boy chuckled, kissing the stripy-socked girl on the cheek._

"_Mi-chan," She said sticking out her tongue. "You gotta stop doing that. People will start to think things."_

"_What if I want them to think things?" he whispered in her ear_

"_I don't." she replied bluntly, brushing him away._

"_Why not?" he questioned, stepping in front of her. She stopped in her tracks, and twirled the ends of her reddish hair._

"_Cuz." She answered simply._

"_Cuz why?" he asked, perusing her as she walked over and sat on the edge of the fountain._

"_The guy from my home-place might hear." She said in monotone, taking out her heart hair holder._

"_Who's that?" he sat next to her._

"_My long-distance boyfriend." She lied. He wasn't that far away. Not really._

"_Long-distance relationships don't end well, you know." He cooed, poking her nose on the start of each syllable. _

"_I'm going to move back there, eventually." She said, running her hands through her hair, brushing it out of her face where it soon fell again. "So if we started dating…"_

"_Okay, fine. I like them. But he's no good for you." He said scooting a bit closer._

"_Why is that?" she asked, lifting her right eye brow, smirking._

"_Cuz he's nothing compared to me." He chuckled pompously._

"_Is that so?" she giggled._

"_Yeah."_

"_Look Mi-chan, I like you. You're cool. But I like this guy more. We have to stay friends."_

"_Friends with benefits?" he begged, sticking out his lower lip._

"_Fine." She sighed, smiling. She then titled her head, lifting it an inch or so to level with Mimura. She brushed her lips against his softly, making his face tinge claret._

"_Later." She said, standing up, waving as she walked away. "Mi-chan."_

"_Bye" he grinned, walking the other way. "Cocoa."_

_Turning the corner, Chocolat spotted a disproving blond girl, with puffy hair and rosy cheeks. She shook her head, closing her violet eyes, crossing her thin legs. _

"_V-vanilla!" she stuttered. "Cooking-club ended a while ago! W-why are you still here?!" __**this is bad,**__ she thought, shaking slightly. __**Vanilla probably heard us!**_

"_Chocolat-chan," she said, uncrossing her legs and standing up, smoothing her short skirt. "What was that just now?"_

"_w-what was what?"_

"_You and Mimura-kun!"_

"_What about me and Mi-chan?" she scoffed, tried to keep up her usual cocky tomboyish tone. _

"_You even have a nickname for him?" Vanilla stormed over to her best friend. "Wait till robin hears about this!"_

"_We were just hanging out after soccer practice ended." She tried to defend herself. "What's there to say?!"_

"_you __KISSED__ a __HUMAN!!__" Vanilla yelled. "That's bad! And plus, you have Pierre!"_

"_If you heard, you know it's just friends with benefits."_

"_But I did my peek-a-boo glasses!" she yelled. "Mimura has a purple heart for YOU!"_

"_I know."_

"_Why don't you take it?"_

"_Don't wanna."_

"_wha?"_

_Chocolat sighed. "The Last time I took Mi-chan's heart, he stopped likening me."_

"_Well, that's what happened when you collect the hearts for encure!"_

"_Hear me out" Chocoalt pleaded, holding up her hand. "We stopped hanging out altogether after that. I really like hanging out with him. We have alike personalities, and he's fun to be with." She smiled weekly. "I deal with kisses and whatnot as long as he and I can still be friends." She grinned. "He's cute too, you know."_

"_but Choco—"_

"_Please," she pleaded. "I value his friendship. Don't tell Robin!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Vanilla sighed. She hated lying to Robin, but Chocolat was her best friend. Her best friend who always protected her, stood up for her, and took the blame for her. As the late bell rung, Chocolat saluted Mimura goofily as retuned to the two-person desk she shared with Vanilla, and sat in it quickly before the teacher, Hedimi-Sensei, walked in, followed by a girl who looked a bit older than the rest of the class. She was very beautiful; breath-taking, even to a girl. Her hazel orbs where framed by long, black lashes, as her reddish-brow hair had been placed into two pigtails, from the top of her head; just like a child. Matching her pastel-pink knee-socks, she had pastel-pink hair bows, with a pink chain that held a Yin-yang necklace at the end. She had on white Marry-Jane style shoes, with pink buckles. Her pink lips only added to her beauty, especially how she was grinning so giddily, just the way a child would.

"Class," he called for everyone's attention. "We have a famous new student today," He smiled kindly, turning to the girl. "Care to introduce yourself?" She nodded vigorously, then turned to the class. Before she said a word, the class said it for her.

"SANA KURATA, 13 YEARS OLD JUNIOR HIGH STUDENT!" the whole class cheered. Except for Chocolat and Vanilla who just sat there, blinking cluelessly.

"Sana…Kurata?" Chocolat thought aloud. "Who's that?" the class gawked at her until Akira explained.

"The best child actress of them millennium!" he cried. "She's all over TV and she stars a Bucket load of award-winning movies! And she's only 13! Her Mom is award-winning 1st class author Misako Kurata. The two are the most famous women of their time!" he shook his head. "What, so you two live under a rock, or something?!"

"Well," Vanilla giggled nervously. "We never really had TV in our old town…

"And we haven't had time since we moved here to watch it much." Chocolat sighed "Between all the stuff we do…"

"Hi-yo! No big deal!" Sana laughed. " 'snot a big deal! It's fun to make friends with people who don't know ya as a star!" he walked over to the girls desk, putting out a hand for Chocolat to shake. "What's your name?"

"Chocolat Kato." Chocolat grinned, shaking the girl's hand. "That girl over there is Vanilla Ice. We were the new kids until just now!"

"I'm not staying that long" Sana smiled. "I came here to study on 5th grade life, so I can play the roll of a 5th grader perfectly. But I do intend to make some wonderful memories, and make some cool new friends."

"Sana-chan," Hedimi sensei called. Could you it next to…Akira-san?" he said, pointing to the double desk in which Akira sat. The boy almost got a nose bleed. _Oh my gosh,_ he thought giddily. _She's sitting next to me!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Come lunch, Sana was surrounded by the class, who talked with her, collectedly flabbergasted that such a big star had joined their class. Chocolat and Vanilla sat together, away from the commotion. Mimura, noticing that Chocolat wasn't coming, took his lunch and relocated to her table.

"Don't 'cha wanna go talk to star girl?" He asked, sitting down next to her, followed by his best friend.

Chocolat popped open her milk carton. "Not particularly."

"why not?"

Chocolat sighed. "She can talk to me; I just don't plan on fawning over her like everyone else in the universe."

"that's kinda harsh. Didn't you hear her? She wanted to be friends with you and Vanilla in particular; partly because you don't know her!"

"And?" Chocolat sighed. "What else is new?" as the four chatted about random things, they heard a scream from the other end of the cafeteria.

"Kyaaa!" the girl cried. "Let me go, senpai!"

"No way, you little hussy." He chuckled manically. "gimme back my change."

"I didn't take you stinkin' change!"

The boy, who was accompanied by his little gang of followers, continued to pick on the girl until Chocolat stood up.

"Babe! What are you doing?" Mimura whispered franticly in her ear, after pulling her down to his level at sitting position. "Those guys are 4 years our seniors! If you go in there, it's probably a one way trip. I can't jump in and save you. Even those crazy cousins of yours may get pumbled!"

"So?" was her simple reply after shaking him off. She walked over and looked up to see Sana with a bucket of water, which she'd taken form the janitor who was washing the floor.

"HEY!" she yelled at the boys. "Let her go!"

The leader boy snickered. "Who's gonna make me?"

"Me!" she answered bluntly, placing her free hand on her hip.

"And who are you to make me?"

"Sana Kurata, 13 years old. Trained at komorawai!" she yelled, dumping the bucket of soapy water over his head. "Remember that, knuckle-head!"

"Whoa!" the boy was taken back. "Sana Kurata? Sana-chan? The Idol?"

"Who else?" She hit him upside the head, with the bucket. "Now I don't usually believe in violence, but…" Before he could fall over, she kneed him in his lower region and he toped over. "I'll make an exception!"

The lunch room was silent before it erupted into cheers, and the small girl with green hair and yellow eyes ran over, her long hair trailing behind her. She hugged Sana with all her might. "Thanks, Sana-senpai!"

The cafeteria settled down, and Choaolat sighed. Little did she know, Vanilla had just gone to throw away her trash and had been attacked by a different group of boys, who were just as nasty, and 5 years older.

"Hey pretty girl!" the leader said, backing her up against the wall. "You seem out of it. Wanna ditch class and come to my place? I'll bring you back to earth."

"Please excuse me," she said, trying to find a way, some way, out of this little box she'd been trapped in. Sana saw the fiasco. _Again?! Mou, the boys in this school are a pain in the ass!_ She was a bout to walk over, when Chocolat zoomed right past her. _Hmmm _she thought _that's the girl from class. I wonder what she's gonna do. I should go back her up. _She saw Chocolat grab the mop from the janitor, and hit one of the guys in the back of the head.

"What do you think your doing, shorty?!" One yelled, picking his fallen fellow delinquent off the ground.

"I think I'm getting my best friend back before the bell rings." She barked bluntly, as she shoved the end of the mop in that boy's face, making him and the person he'd try to help fall to the floor.

"lemme help ya with that." She heard a voice say form behind, which soon back flipped over Chocolat, kicking another delinquent in the face, making him collapse. "Onagai! Chocolat! Senpai!" Vanilla yelled, kicking her legs, trying to get away, since her hands had been pined to the wall behind her.

The two girls fought as if they were Annie Bonny and Marry reed, back to back, the kick the snot out of the 13 remaining boys, until it left only the one who'd been physically harassing Vanilla, who they hit at the same time. Chocolat with the mop, and Sana with a broom, on opposite sides of his head, he stumped back a bit, and then was kicked double time in the groin, as he collapsed. Vanilla was shaking, until she ran into Chocolat arms.

"WHAA!" she cried. "CHOCOLAT-CHAN! I WAS SO SCARED!" she sobbed into her best friends shoulder. Chocolat rapped one arm around her terrified childhood buddie, and pattered her on the head with the other hand.

"'Sokay, Vanilla. Chocolat is here, now." She turned toward Sana and grined. "You know, your not half bad"

"Not too shabby yourself, Chocchi."

"Chocchi?"

"A nickname for you!" she smiled innocently. "Isn't it cute?" she walked over. "Wanna help me sign up for the soccer team? Or maybe, look for frogs?" she tilted her head and scratched her cheek. "A lot of people think it's strange for a girl like me to like sports, frogs, and bugs, but I can't help it!" she ginned. "You seem the kind of girl to understand that."

"I so am!" Chocolat grinned. "I'm on the soccer team. I can talk to coach Haku with you. I also happen to have a pet frog. His name is Duke."

"Cool!"

"wanna come over after school?"

"I'd be delighted, Chocchi!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was the first chappie!

Not much romance in this chappie, but I like how Sana kicked him in the groin. I seem to like writing about her doing that. (see ch 8 of Saga 1: give me back my guardian angel.)

I did enjoy writing this; I've had this story in my mind for a while now, and am beyond happy to finally write it down!

Look forward to the next chapter!

-HT


	2. Ramen

NIHAO EVERYBODY

**NIHAO EVERYBODY! HT HERE!**

I got 2 reviews out of that 1 chapter!

Woopie! Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy!

It has occurred to me that maybe some people thought I created Chocolat & Vanilla

Let's put this bluntly: **I DIDN'T. I WISH I DID.**

Sugar Sugar Rune was created by Myoco Aono. It has currently 7 volumes out in America, I believe. If your to lazy to look them up, here a quick sugar sugar rune summary.

The story involves the characters Chocolat (pronounced "Shocola", as in French) and Vanilla who are young witches from the Magical World. They are chosen to compete in a contest to become Queen of the Magical World. Even though they are rivals, they remain best friends. Chocolat's mother won in the previous contest, but because of the ogres, it was Vanilla's mother, Candy, who became the queen. Chocolat is now determined to win the contest, and be that "bright star" (A Radiant Queen of Light) for her mother. In order to win the contest, the witches must disguise themselves as humans and compete to steal the most human "hearts" (actually crystallized emotions). With the help of Rockin' Robin, their mentor and guardian, and, in the anime, two familiars, the competition begins to see who will become the next Queen. However, trouble begins to brew in the way of the two queen candidates as Pierre, a cold and mysterious boy, begins to win Chocolat's heart and starts to use both her and Vanilla to his own use. Now, both trapped within their own new goals, the two witches must fight their way through and retain a friendship which no magic can defeat.

I got that form Wikipedia! ;3

Search Sugar Sugar Rune on Google to find the heart values. Encure is like money…kinda. The value of hearts is rough; these are just averages. Heres a quicky.

Pee (yellow heart) 5 encure – surprise or fear

Orange (Orange heart) 300 encure – Crush, causual love-at-first-sight

Vert (Green Heart) 350 encure - friendship

Rainbow (Multi color) 500 encure – Funny or interested

Rose (pink heart) 1,000 encure – sweet love

Pourpre (purple heart) 2,500 encure – forbidden love

Bleu (Blue heart) 3,500 encure – passionate love

Crimson (red heart) 5,000 encure – respect or honor

Noir (Black heart) hurts witches except ogres, subtracts points- hatered, jealousy

Blanc (White heart) cures black noir heart- can reverse familiars

By taking someone's heart, they lose that feeling, but not permanently. It more, suppresses the feeling. That's what Chocolat referred to tin the 1st chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So," Sana said, stepping inside the colorful structure. "This is your house, huh?"

"Yep!" Chocolat grinned, as she kicked off her shoes. "Robin should be home around 6:45. Until then, we have this place all to ourselves."

"Rockin' Robin? The Rock Star?" Sana asked, plopping down on the couch. Chocolat simply nodded, walking into the kitchen.

"He's been our care-taker since we moved here. He's Vanilla's Uncle." She came back with three bowels. "Hope you like ramen." She set them down on the coffee table and disappeared into the kitchen again to get some tea.

"I did a commercial with him once; he played my father," she giggled. "They had us put on the most outrageous wigs for that. I loved it!" Chocolat came back into the room, carrying a tray with three cups of green tea and set it on the coffee table as well. She then took her ramen and began to slurp. 14 bowls later, Chocolat and Sana weren't full, but they'd run out of Ramen. Chocolat then brought in Duke and Vanilla brought in Blanca, but Sana played mostly with Duke. She couldn't help it. The chick loved frogs. After Chocolat showed Sana her bug encyclopedia and shared her theory about snakes, Sana told about her mother's chipmunk, Maro-chan, and her theory about blue cheese. In the midst of this interesting, slightly repulsive, and quite random conversation, out pure curiosity, Vanilla let out a question.

"Sana-neechan," she asked. "have you ever been in love?"

**Silence.**

"Sana-neechan…?"

**More silence.**

"Helloooo?"

**Even more silence.**

"Well…" Sana sighed blushing. "I…" both Chocolat and Vanilla put on their peek-a-boo glasses, to see Sana's heart. It was deep red, redder than any other heart they'd ever seen. It shown so vibrantly and beautifully, at it was hard not to look at it. Her feelings were as deep and pure as it gets; possibly even more so. An unbreakable bond, no matter how hard she might try, a heart that beautiful would never go away completely. It had another heart inside of it; something the young witches had never seen before. This heart was simply inside the claret heart, it was silver and gold, in a yin-yang design.

"Sana-neechan…" Vanilla was about to tell her abnormal heart, before realizing there was no way Sana would know what she was talking about.

"Well…" Sana sighed "I'm trying to forget about love right now…I only get in the way. He deserves a good, smart, pretty girl. Not a busy actress." The blush that had leapt upon her face as soon as the topic was mentioned grew darker. "He deserves much better than me. I only cause problems…for someone as wonderful as he." She sighed once more, placing her hands over her heart. "Plus, I never want to lose him as a friend." As she looked down, she noticed her watch. Her eyes widened, and she jumped up. "EEK!" she cried. "I have to…" she sighed and sat down. "But he probably hasn't found a hotel anyway…"

"Hotel?" Vanilla questioned. "Why don't you just stay at home?"

"Easier said than done, honey." She grumbled. "I live pretty far away from the school." She sighed. "I also want to get away."

"t-then why don't you stay here?" Chocoalt proposed, lifting a finger

"Chocolat-chan…" Vanilla whispered almost scolding. She then began to talk to Chocolat mentally. _So many reasons why not! You should know that! Number one, Are you crazy? Number two, What do you think Robin would say? Number three, What if she finds out we're witches?_

Chocolat just smiled, and repyed with her own telepathy. _Number one, Yes, I believe I am. Number two, I'll take care of it. Number three, she won't._

_How can you be so sure?_

_Just trust me on this._ Chocolat then spoke to Sana, and it was decided that she would stay at the Ice/Kato home. They poofed up a guest room (A/N: when she wasn't looking, of course) and she slept rather early. According to her, the bed was just so darn comfy and she couldn't help herself. She went to bed, and about 5 seconds later, Robin came in the door.

"Good Evening, Chocolat, Vanilla." He grinned. "Anything important happen in my absence?" Chocolat sat on the floor in front of the couch while vanilla played with her hair. She just sat on the rug, eating out of a bowl of candy.

"Nothin' much" Chocolat said, in-between bites, as the candy slightly muffled her sound. "A friend of outs is just gonna be living her for a bit."

"CHOCOLAT-CHAN!" he barked

"Yes?" she answered calmly, looking his way as if nothing wee wrong.

"HOW COULD YOU INVITE A HUMAN INTO THIS HOUSE?!" he bellowed, doing some kind of freakish dance.

"Not Just any human. Sana. Sana Kurata"

((A/N: Not going to explain all this. Boring. Boring. Boring. **BORING**. Lets just say Chocolat used big words, Robin got confused into saying yes, and Chocolat holds him to his word.))

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Morning everybody!" Chocolat cried in unison with Sana, and the two walk giggly into the classroom. While Vanilla, who simply couldn't keep up with their energy, walked quietly behind them smiling. But not as goofily nor as child-like. Vanilla was much more mature and composed, but she was just like an innocent child, most of the time. Mimura, seeing his love walk though the door, he ran to greet her. Vanilla quickly caught on, and excused herself to the desk she'd been assigned. Sana on the other hand, just sat there and listened, completely oblivious as usual.

After class that day, she and Chocolat went to find Coach Haku.

"Coach!" Chocolat cried, as she and Sana stumbled down the grassy hill that led from the school to the soccer field. "Coach Haku!!" she cried, tackling the coach, who'd become a very good friend of hers. He was in his mid twenties, light brown hair and dark brown eyes; good features. He sounds so simple, but in reality, he was a really beautiful man.

"Cho-chan!" he cried, as they toppled over onto the grassy field. "This is **soccer** honey. Not football!"(A/N: which is ironic because everywhere except America, football doesn't exist and soccer is called football…)

"I know, I know." Chocolat giggled, helping him up. "I have a new kid for the team!"

"Is that so? Let me have a look at him"

"not him—her!" Chocolat said, pointing to the girl behind her. "You might know her from TV. Her name is Sana…Sana…Something-or-other."

"Kurata." Sana winked.

"Kurata." Chocolat corrected herself, then hit herself on the fore-head.

"Well, lets see what you got, star girl!" thee coach cried, shooting numerous balls at her. She hit each and every one, and rather quickly at that. The commotion drew the attention of all the people on the soccer team. IN her final block, she back flipped, and then 360ed, the slammed the ball, sending it flying into the goal, which was far, far **FAR** away.

"L-l-l-l-l-looks like w-w-we've got a new member!" Coach Haku chuckled nervously. "Welcome to the team, Sana-chan!"

"Kyaahoo!" Chocolat cried. "Now I'm not the only girl anymore!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After practice, Chocolat went off with Mimura, and Sana simply couldn't find her. She looked everywhere, including places where only a mouse could fit. Frustrated and hungry, she sent Chocolat a text message, saying to meet her at the fountain in the west wing. On her arrival, she notice sounds. She peeked from behind a bush to see Chocolat was already there—with Mimura—and the best part of it was. The were kissing. Actually, not just kissing. More like passionately making out, and they'd fallen on to the rim of the fountain, Mimura on top, who now began licking her neck. She let out small moans, calling his name quietly.

_Oh…my…__**GOD!!**_

Mimura's hand had run up Chocolat's skirt, evidently now playing with her pantry line.

"Mi-chan…" she mumbled. "Cut it out. Somebody's gonna see us."

He ignored her warning and sipped his other hand up her shirt, making her squeal, though the emotion was uncertain. It could have been surprise, pleasure, or perhaps even both. As Sana watched, her cheeks grew more and more red.

"Cocoa…" Mimura moaned as Chocolat laced her hands through his hair.

"Mi-chan…shhh." She pushed him up, and then sat up herself, clamping her hand over his over-active mouth. "I think someone is watching us!" she whispered.

_IS she freaking __**physic**__ or something??_ Sana wailed inside her head, backing completely behind the bush.

"Cocoa, your being paranoid." He sighed.

"No I'm not!" she looked around once more. "I guess I was wrong…though I could a sworn…oh well." She then talked Mimura with a bucket load of kisses, trailing down his neck. _Yikes,_ Sana thought. _That's gonna leave a mark!_

Finally, Mimura looked at his watch. "fuck," he mumbled. "I gotta get home." He kissed her once more, gently on the lips. "Bye-Bye Cocoa." He then ran off. Chocolat had sat strait, but as soon as He was out of sight, completely collapsed.

"Chocchi!" she immidatedly sat up again.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sana-neechan!" she laughed nervously. "uhhh….hi!" _Damn!_ Chocolat cringed. _I think she saw us! And if not, she totally heard us!_ He cheeks lit of fire remembering all the sounds she made. _WHA! I only make those sounds with Pierre!_

"Chocchi, are you dating Mimu-ka?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The actual chapter is short, but…

I'm working on a poem foe Language arts class…

On sugar sugar rune….

I thought I'd let you guys have a preview b4 my G senei hears it:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dance of the Ogre child**

There once was a girl

Born In the magic world

The World of Sugar Sugar Rune

A very pretty girl

No jewelry nor pearls, but

eyes of emerald green

Chocola a la forie

She belongs to me, just me

With the tip and the tap of her cute witchy shoes

With her song that she sung, her little witchy tune

With her cute witchy smile

No one could tell

She was an orge child

that escaped from hell

Her hair of red-orange was long and delightful

It swayed in the warm comforting breeze.

With a snap of her tongue

Her voice rapped and rung

She said what she thought, indeed

Chocola a la foire

Perhaps there is enough for you and me

Chocolat Maelieu was the name she'd been given

No mama, no papa , just grandpa, bed ridden

She'd prayed to the stars

And then the chance she as given

To be queen of that world

Warm, Kind, and forgiving

But first, she must win the contest

To select the brand-new queen

She was put against be best friend Vanilla

Though Vanilla did not share the same dream.

Chocola a la foire

She is my idol. She's my queen

Chocolat wants to be the queen, the rule maker

Vanilla just wants to be a pastry baker

But come their arrive in the human world alas

Vanilla starting winning—she started winning fast

It was a contest to see

'how many boys can fall in love with thee'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…and that's all I have s far.

LOOK FORWAR TO NEXT CHAPPIE

((this one just had mostly explainations…-sweat drop-

But whatever! Byeas!

**-HT**


	3. Sticky Face

Hi

Hi.

I haven't updated anything in months.

DON'T GIT MAD AT MEH! I HAD STUFFIS TO DOEH!

Summer was chaotic, and school starting was busy as shiz.

--

"Chocchi, are you dating Mimu-ka?" Sana asked.

_FUZZ!_ Chocolat mind raced. _She saw us! Holy mother of corncakes she friggin' saw us!!_ She giggled nervously.

"w-what are you talking about, Sana-neechan?" she said, waving her hands in the air. "how could I and mi-chan be dating??"

Sana looked at Chocolat skeptically. "I just saw you kissing him!" the pointed at her eyeballs. "these things are not defective!"

"are you sure?"

"Chocolat!!"

Chocolat started to tear up, and her knees trembled. "nuuhg!" she groaned, sprinting away toward the far hill on the east side of campus.

"CHOCOLAT!!"

--

She sniffed profusely and she curled up against the big tree. _Stupid Mimura! Bakka Bakka Bakka!_ She buried her face in her knees. _Why did he insist we do that there?! Sana-neechan saw us! She probably thinks I'm a whore now! _Chocolat sighed heavily.

Sana walked up silently and sat next to the shaky girl. "Hey." Chocolat looked away and simply sniffed in return.

"So your dating Mimu-ka?"

Sana made a noise.

"Eh?"

"No…"

Sana creased her brow. "Then what were you just…?"

New tears streamed down Chocolat's face. "It's a long story," she murmured, looking out from the hill, out over the town. "But to shorten it, the truth is, Mi-chan likes me that way…I just want to be his friend…but he insists we do such things…" Chocolat sniffed. "You probably think I'm an easy girl, right? A prostitute?" Sana smiled warmly and pulled Chocolat into a hug. The young witch blinked her big green eyes in confusion. _Sana…nee…chan…?_

"Chocolat, I understand somewhat. I don't think you're a prostitute. Just a girl who cares a little too much."

Chocolat still sat, in shock with wide eyes.

Sana ruffled her friend's hair. "Honey, do you care about Mimu-ka?"

"Like my brother."

"Do you have someone else you love?"

"um…." Chocolat looked away. "maybe…"

"CHOCCHI."

"okay fine!!" Chocolat yelled blushing. Sana hugged Chocolat closer.

"who is he?" Sana cooed.

Chocolat rested her head on Sana's shoulder. "He is a person"

"really?" Sana replied somewhat sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

"if you wouldn't have, I am not at all offend!" Chocolat said, snuggling into Sana as her hair was ruffled once again. Sana giggled, and in turn, Chocolat chucked a bit and wiped her face. "my face is all sticky…."

"I know right?? It happens all the time to me too!!"

She girls continued to laugh and eventually decided to head home.

NO HURTING MY FOR SHORT CHAPPIE!  
I AM UPDAIN' OTHER STUFFIS FER U GUYZ AND I GOT SKOOL AND THE PLAY AND 5 CLUBS AND 4 BANDS AND HOOPING AND VIOLIN AND PIANO AND OTHER STUFF!!

SO NO HARRRASING!  
I still love you guys!

HT


End file.
